An affair with my mother in law
by delusaedisillusa
Summary: In which Cersei doesn't hate Margaery that much
1. Chapter 1

Trystane had the best girlfriend a man could hope to have

She was smart, funny, caring and so very beautiful.

Myrcella's eyes were large pools of green light, her hair spun gold,

Her face with a straight elegant nose and red kissable lips, the golden tone of her skin, her perfect gentle curved body, caused admiration wherever she goes.

But despite being a beauty and rich (not only rich, but Lannister rich!), Myrcella was always nice and lovely.

His Myrcella,

The perfect girlfriend,

An angel in flesh.

He recalled the first time he saw her, she thirteen he already sixteen, in the exclusive Swiss boarding school he was forced to visit, thanks to his sister Arianne and her excess and his parents' separation.

His family hates hers.

A hate they didn't even try to hide.

Young Trystane didn't have a bogeyman under his bed, but scary Tywin Lannister.

In his fantasy the Lannisters were the blonde and fair version of the Addams family.

He believed this before meeting her, after that he thought they were like the ultimate Romeo and Juliet, as he proclaimed his undying love two weeks after their first meeting.

She was so very different from the women he knew, his cousins, his sister were so bold and loud and poisonous.

He was kind of scared of women before meeting her.

Of course he had to endure all sorts of jokes and stares.

"Trystane you like them young, don't you?"

"Guys we have to be careful and don't let Trystane wander alone, there is a kindergarten near"

"Lolicon Trystane!"

But Myrcella liked him and her granddad, of all people, approved when they carefully began to date.

But every rose has her thorns, and Myrcella had two very cutting ones.

Joffrey and Cersei Baratheon-Lannister.

Biology wasn't Trystane favorite subject at school and he couldn't imagine how Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister could have generated three children as different as Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, but then again his dad, uncle Oberyn and aunt Elia were all very different to.

Robert was loud and threatening, but didn't care all that much about his daughter's love life.

Tommen was a sweet boy and her uncle's were all cool aside from Stannis-i-don't know-how-to smile-Baratheon

Joffrey was an arrogant dick, it was clear he was loved only by his mother and maybe his girlfriend Margaery, but one could never tell with Margaery.

Cersei Lannister, a beautiful dangerous woman, more a snake than his cousins could ever be, hated his guts.

It didn't matter what he did, she seems barely to restrain herself from killing him.

One day Trystane saw a part of Cersei he had never believed existed.

Cella, Aegon (his long lost cousin) and himself were already in a cottage by the lake, it was a wonderful day, they had wanted to enjoy the nature and Myrcella wanted to shoot some photos for her school project.

Unfortunately, or better typical for a woman, Cella did leave some of her equipment at home.

"Don't worry nobody is home! Joffrey and dad are hunting, Tommen and uncle Tyrion are camping and mom has some charity event with Uncle Jaime"

Trystane volunteered to drive back as he was the fastest driver. He drove fast, cursing in Spanish about the "wrong "manner of driving of the British.

He entered the vacant opulent villa.

He was in Myrcella's room, as he heard a scream.

A woman's scream.

He rushed to rescue the damsel in distress, but in the patio he saw something he never wanted/expected to see.

Cella's mom was naked, he could see her praised perfect golden body, she sat in a chair with a golden head between her obscenely wide open legs.

Trystane knew that hair, but Cersei didn't leave any doubt about her lover

"Jaime, yes, oh you are so good, my sweet Jaime"

She moaned and tried to push his head farther between her legs.

The man stood up, unlike his sister (his twin sister by all the Saints!) he was fully clothed, he removed only his jacket and started to roll up his sleeves

"Jaime why did you stop? Please I need you!"

"Sweet sister I thought you knew, this is a punishment, if you enjoy your punishment, I'd have to think of something else!"

"Jaime why do I need punishment? I thought Robert is my punishment!"

"Why? All the men at that stupid event couldn't take their eyes of you! Do you enjoy it little slut? Do you enjoy it when they see your sluttish outfits? How much they want to fuck you raw? . ?"

He inserted his finger in her cunt, hard "Say it!"

"Noooo. I'm yours, my cunt, my breast…everything belongs to you! Only to you."

"Robert?" he didn't stop to fuck her with brutal slams of his fingers.

"He doesn't touch me anymore. I won't let him! He can fuck his tramps. I'm yours completely. I'm your sister, your lover, your lioness in heat. Please I need your hard cock inside me, please"

Trystane couldn't stand it anymore he walked away, but he could still hear her:

"So big, so good, it's mine. It was made for my cunt. For my pleasure. Fuck me, devour me, come inside me pleaseeeee"

He couldn't believe it. This was insane, sick, disgusting!

His heart was drumming in his chest. His mouth was dry. He had never been so aroused.

His erection was disgusting too.

He had to drive away, to Myrcella his little angel, he had to take her away from this family.

Lannisters were monsters.

He knew it wouldn't be Tywin Lannister to chase him in his dreams anymore, but the beautiful woman, that one day would become his mother in law…

Meanwhile …

"Myrcella, my love, my queen" cried Aegon sweat perling at his forehead

Myrcella gyrated her hips riding him till they both reached their climaxes.

If Trystan could have seen her, he could tell her she looked exactly like her mother.

"We have to get out of this bed!" she said after rolling from him

"Myrcella Baratheon, how can you be fire and ice in a few moments? Never seen a girl like you"

Her uncle/father could have told him she took after her mother.

"I don't want Trystan to see us like this. I don't want to hurt him. He doesn't deserve this"

Aegon nodded ashamed

"He sees me for a woman, no for a creature, I'm not" she was brushing her hair, Aegon wanted to brush it himself, but he knew he would have liked to fuck her afterwards.

"I'm not an Angel, I'm a woman. I'm not always nice and cute. I don't need to be rescued. I want to be loved for what I am and not for an image I'm not. I fear I'm more a lioness than a doe"

"What can we do?"

"I will break up with him, but kindly. Give me time!"

"You are my queen"

"It's queen now. I guess I like this. Your queen commands you to make the bed. I hear Trystan's car"


	2. Chapter 2

Trystane was weird, weirder than ever.

Margaery could see it.

Not only was he weird, but a poor actor too.

His state was caused by Cersei Lannister Baratheon, her soon to be mother in law, well maybe his too, if Myrcella was crazy enough to spend the rest of her life with someone who would never fuck her.

Angel my ass!

Myrcella was a Lannister-Baratheon and both part of her family were full of passion.

Tywin Lannister was the only iceberg in the family.

She could still hear her grandma voice "They didn't get his iciness, but they didn't get his brain either. The Lannister are doomed, when he dies and believe me Margaery, if there is a God he will die soon..."

Well Cersei "I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-if-you-call-me-mother" liked to believe she was as icy as her father, but she mostly behaved like a bitchy annoying spoiled 14 years old brat.

At first Margaery was surprised, than amused.

Since some time she found her strangely arousing.

It seemed she had the hot for her bitchy future mother in law.

Why she couldn't tell, Cersei seemed more than pleased to have her killed, but that didn't change her feeling and her fantasy did help when she was fucking Joffrey.

Of all the Lannister, he was the one with less sex appeal; he was beautiful of course, but vain and not very smart.

If the Gods were good to Margaery, they would let Tywin outlive Joffrey.

First her fantasies had been about Tywin Lannister, not the youngest of course, but still handsome and delicious, cold and powerful like no one she knew.

Of late the golden witch made appearance in the bed she sometimes shared with her son.

It didn't take much to making Trystane spill the beans so to say, the poor boy was scared for life, aroused and full of shame.

So, she wasn't the only one with not so daughterly feelings toward Cersei, but Trystane loved his "Angel"!

Really Margaery wished for him to stop this Myrcella-angel worshipping, surely Myrcella didn't like it better!

Trystane wanted to clean himself for his impure thoughts and be a better man.

Margaery had wanted to roll her eyes; he should become a priest and be done with it.

Was he really Arianne's brother?

He was handsome, passionate but he clearly had some issues with the girls!

But after approving Trystane's plan of a four week monastery experience (He was such a drama queen! Arianne would have seduce all the nuns and then fucked dear Cersei) and swore not to tell anyone of the Lannister's secret, Margaery started to plan how to use this information.

A scandal for the Lannister wouldn't serve her one bit.

The Lannister wanted this marriage, so the Tyrell

She was sure she could manage Joffrey without problems.

What to do with this secret?

Her body answered her question, thinking about the twins made her hot and wet.

Her grandma had teach her how to manipulate and use people for gaining power, but sometimes a girl just want to have fun!

She had to marry Joffrey! She deserved some.

Margaery loved this little tea garden, Granny used to give her precious lessons between biscuits and roses, she saw the other women, they seemed so tame and demure, but Margaery recognized the willpower underneath the fragile appearance.

Cersei did not.

She looked around clearly disgusted, like if you wear pastel color and like tea, you can't be strong.

Margaery suppressed a very unladylike smirk, and thought that the older woman would have been a great Amazons, bloody and proud.

Arousing.

She took place and did try to look like she wanted to spend some time with Margaery. She smiled her shallow sweetly smile.

"Dear Margaery! Thank you for inviting me, what can I do for you!"

"Dearest Mom…"

It was so funny to see her smile fading away like nothing and rage clouding her eyes.

She may be dangerous, but she was real, well sometimes.

"Margaery if you want to die young, why don't you jump before a train or drown yourself in this pissy tea, why do you want me to kill you? I say it again, don't ever call me mom! Why do you?"

She was sincere, well Margaery could be sincere too.

"Because I want to fuck you, and maybe it would help if you see me as a daughter. Incest is your kink, isn't it?" she drank a sip of her tea and closed her eyes in faked awe.

Margaery spoke with her soft, educated voice, like she was talking about some cure for her thrice damned roses. Cersei fought to keep her cool.

"You are a disgusting whore" she hissed like a snake "I would never touch my children!" she wasn't playing her bewilderment was real, Margaery decided to be nice

"I didn't mean your children. Cersei I respect your love for your children" SHE loved her children, her parental skill sucked big time…

"Even a blind could see that you would kill for them" well she would kill for more things to be sure… "I mean your golden reflection of course"

"Lies!" she shouted indignant, not caring of her surrounding, but after a glance at some ladies she knew, she sat again and smiled politely.

"Dear Margaery, I don't know what it's wrong with you, but you have a dangerous and sick fantasy. I suppose you studying Psychology wasn't really a good idea. Maybe you should switch to floristic; you have such a talent with greens and lice…and other parasite"

Margaery only smiled looking innocent and kind as ever and took some photos from her purse.

Cersei went white like a ghost. Her eyes wide and afraid.

"How…?"

"Very artistic aren't they? You are quite flexible and he does have stamina! I thought you wouldn't go to the party after he fucked you silly, but after mere two hours you were nice and fresh, looking like an Ice queen." She ate a lemon cake offering one too Cersei who looked like she saw a monster.

"A pity I didn't take a video too, the dirty talking was fabulous, wasn't it sweet sister?"

"What do you want" her voice sounded almost normal, a little breathless, maybe.

"Cersei, relax! Your family will soon be mine too, and I love my family. Even if I would never fuck one of my brothers over my husband desk, I have other preferences."

The look on Cersei's face was priceless, but Margaery didn't want to punish her, not jet.

"Cersei, I know, the whole world knows how an awful husband Robert is. I don't blame you for taking a little bit happiness. I will marry Joffrey and I want it to work. I want to be happy; I want you to make me happy."

Cersei seemed confused, like she couldn't believe what Margaery was saying.

"We are girls Cersei, women. This isn't cheating. I would call it more bounding"

"You think me eating your cunt is bounding?"

Margaery smiled. She took the blonde woman wrist, slow she massaged it with her thumbs, and she could feel Cersei's pulse galloping.

"You will, and I swear, you will enjoy it"


End file.
